Welcome To Popstar
by mr.blooper
Summary: An Interplanetary explorer finally reaches the destination of pop star. But when he arrives, he find a lot more may be wrong than he imagined. (Rated M for language)


**First of all. Fuck, sorry for not updating in a while. I'm a twat.**

 **Second. This will be updated gradually, should be like two or three chapters until this one closes.**

 **Also have a pretty smutty fic in the works along side this one. So expect that soon.**

 **ENJOY.**

* * *

Justin sat in a large seat. legs crossed among several Waddle Doos and Dees. Some staring at him, some looking off and doing various other things to entertain themselves. He looked to be in some sort of dining hall, complete with a large table stocked full of appetizing dishes. Grapes, ham, tomatoes. Many things that got him tempted to reach out and grab a few.

Yet seeing as there was several spear toting Waddle Dees spread across the room, with their attention relatively focused on him, he decided against any sudden or even slight movements. He knew where he was, but not entirely why he was here. He thought back to earlier in the day.

It was just past noon and Justin had gotten mostly everything unpacked from the ship, with the help of some Knuckle Joe's he met upon landing. The necessities, furniture, food, game consoles, things of the like. The Joe's seemed pretty happy to meet a new planetary explorer to Planet Pop-star. As he walked into his new small house pod he looked around. It seemed to be a bachelor pad-esque little home, which was perfect for him.

A few hours passed and he waved adieu to the Joe's helping him settle. He took a deep breath and looked around his new home for the next three years. It was pretty spacious, certainly a step above the apartment he rented out back on earth. Justin took off his grey over shirt and jumped on the couch, stretching and sprawling himself out.

He took a deep breath, after five years in the making he finally made it to pop-star. He was a hero of his kind for making this journey, it took him a lot of pit stops on random space rocks and various other un-inhabited planets but he was here. Justin smiled, immensely proud of this achievement. He began to close his eyes, he was about ready for a nap, until.

"Open up! Is someone in there!?" He heard a voice, slightly high-pitched but authoritative, Followed by loud knocks on the door.

"Open up! Or we're coming in!" Hearing this, Justin sprang off the couch, fast-walking to the door.

"Hello?" He shyly said, opening the door. Upon opening, he saw about 7 waddle dees, lined up in two single-file rows, with one blue bandana clad Dee in the middle. He paused, each company standing in silence. "I… Assume you aren't the welcome wagon?" Justin sheepishly joked, sighing as he realized none of them were amused.

"No." The center Waddle-Dee interjected. "We've come from castle Dedede, our king has requested us to escort you to him" Justin had mixed feelings upon hearing this. It was either to welcome him to pop-star or interrogate him somehow. He didn't know if this was contact from Earth calling him for an appointment, or if this was a different problem entirely. He just knew that these people bent on taking him with them.

"May I know why, exactly?" He said. He was growing slightly annoyed but understood any possibility. The Bandanna Dee simply shook his head. "All questions will be answered at Castle Dedede, you need to come with us." Hearing this, Justin knew this was a more serious matter than he originally thought.

This wasn't a joke, they were serious.

Justin kept silent as he sat at the table, he didn't mind, his legs were just sore from walking up one of the steepest mountains he'd ever seen. The castle decor was elegant and well structured.

"If there's one thing Dedede does right it's hiring a fine home designer" He thought to himself.

All of a sudden, a large door at the end of the dining hall opened with a loud creek, silencing all chatter within the room. In the doorway, the bandanna waddle Dee stood.

"Our king may see you now" He said, a stern expression to his voice.

Justin stood, clearing his throat and nodding. Walking past the guards staring at him.

As he walked out of the dining hall, the door closed behind him, and he was met with a large staircase leading upward. "More walking?" He mumbled under his breath. The Dee chuckled as he walked forward past him. "If you don't like walking then you'll probably hate living here." Said the Dee, a mocking tone to his voice. Justin glared at him, smirking.

As they approached the top of the stairwell, two Waddle Doos opened the large red door in front of them, allowing entry. Inside, the King sat.

Justin and The Dee walked into the throne room. Upon the large green and gold chair, sat Dedede, clad in his usual red silk robe. His hammer leaned upon his throne, a hand resting on the head of it. He smiled as he laid eyes on Justin. "Ah, you must be this, interplanetary adventurer i've been hearing about?" He spoke, his tone was not threatening, but jolly.

"Uh, yeah… I'm not sure how you've heard of me, I literally landed like… two hours ago" Justin spoke nervously, trying not to stumble over his words, he was in front of a king after all.

"Well yes, but everyone's been talking about you! Ever since you've landed it's all I've heard! 'Ah he's a traveler! Ahh he's so mysterious!'". King Dedede said, mocking the tones of what locals have supposedly been saying.

"I'm… sorry?" Justin apologized even though he knew he wasn't anywhere in the wrong. King Dedede huffed, resting his head on his hand. "Ah, i suppose i can't be mad. Been awhile since our last interplanetary explorer landed- er, crashed here"

"Well I'm sure I made much more of a smooth landing then them" Justin shrugged. He suddenly felt at ease.

"Well, yes, in landing yes." Dedede smirked.

"Though the last explorer who came here without warning did lie us and try to destroy the entire planet, but you did indeed make a smooth landing".

Justin gulped, not feeling at ease anymore. He clued in to why he was here, and he didn't know if it was a good thing.

"Look, whatever that last person did, I can guarantee you, you don't need to worry" Justin tried his best to assure him, really he didn't mean any harm, he was here for his home planet earth as a study reporter.

Though Dedede just stared right through him, as if he was a pet, an inadequate mutt.

"See how can we believe you, if you just randomly happen upon Pop star and land here, you must be here for a purpose!" Dedede shouted, he tried his best to sound intimidating, but justin was more afraid of the waddle dees with spears. Yet hearing his concern, he smiled.

"Well, it wasn't a random chance. On my home planet we've studied you for a while, we even made contact with some of the inhabitants of Pop-star who said they've also seen us through observation. So after-" Justin's explanation was cut short when Dedede slammed a fist down on a chair arm. "What!? Who did you contact? Why the heck did this information not get to me?!" The king was clearly agitated. When he heard this, Justin sighed deeply, just thankful some of the aggravation was taken off of him.

"Well, I can't answer that for you, to be honest when your servants came and got me I thought you would be the one whom I was contacting all the way here but… Guess not?". Justin shrugged, legitimately disappointed that he couldn't provide solid answers to all these questions.

"Well then who in the world were you contacting?" Dedede resounded, standing up in his chair.

"Look, all I know is that this guy called himself the 'warrior' of pop-star. He also mentioned he was a knight of some sort. I don't even know if he was telling truth but he and his crew did help guide me here." Said Justin, trying not to anger the king further as it was clear he was walking on thin ice.

Dedede stood for a moment, a puzzled expression skewed across his face. In an instant, the pieces fell into place for him. "Did you say… Knight?". Just as Dedede asked the question, a large shattering noise rang through the throne room.

This caused all the company in the room to shriek in surprise, as a dark shadow of a figure flew into the center of the room. It remained still for a brief moment, before it gracefully removed the Cape that hid its face, revealing a delightfully polished mask. "Greetings". A low, masculine voice protruding from the mask spoke.

"AHHH! YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO PAY FOR THAT WINDOW YOU KNOW?". Dedede screamed, furious.

The masked man, or at least presumably was a man, held up a hand, presumably to silence Dedede.

"My name is meta-knight" Meta-knight smiled beneath his mask, extending a gloved hand to shake Justin's. The small knight stood about waist level from Justin, this did baffle him slightly, but he was on a foreign planet, so he expected as much.

Justin smiled, ignoring the enraged ramblings of king Dedede in the background. He happily shook Meta Knight's hand. "Pleasure to finally meet you". He smiled, suddenly grateful that he wouldn't have to deal with anything Dedede had planned for him.

"No, the pleasure's all mine. I have been eagerly awaiting your arrival". Spoke Meta knight, glancing over his shoulder to look at the upset king. "My apologies that we met here, however". He smirked under his mask.

"ARE YOU TWO EVEN LISTENING?" The angered king resounded once again. "Meta knight, for FIVE YEARS an explorer was coming here and for FIVE YEARS you've tracked him. FOR FIVE YEARS?" Dedede, threw up his arm, staring at the knight. Meta knight knew Dedede wouldn't attempt anything to harm either of them. After all, Dedede was probably more intrigued by Justin than both of them.

"No" Said meta knight. "Because I know this how you'd react. Irrationally and doubtfully". Dedede scoffed. "You don't know that…" He crossed his arms, grimacing in his throne. "Yes, I do. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to show our guest around" Meta Knight gestured an arm over to the broken window he jumped through. As if almost by command, a huge gust of air blew through the broken window, cracking several others in the vicinity. The wind moved shards of the glass across the floor. Justin shielded his eyes, when he lowered his arm, a massive air structure stood outside.

"Holy… shit? Is that your ride?" Justin asked with a laugh as he moved his windswept hair from his eyes. Meta-Knight looked to him. "That would be the Halberd, my ship. Quite the vessel wouldn't you say?" Said Meta knight. He turned his head around to meet Justin's eyes, which were currently wide with disbelief. "This is where your tour and orientation with pop star will begin".

"W-Wait!" Called out king Dedede. Meta-Knight and Justin turned and raised an eyebrow. "Let me come with you! I uh… have to make sure he doesn't get too out of line right?" He sheepishly tried to assure, but the two in front of him didn't fall for it. "...and I really want to go on your ship. Besides. You owe me for the windows!" Dedede crossed his arms with a scowl. The knight sighed. "Fine. But don't touch anything". He said, walking towards the ship.

From outside the broken window. A large bridge extended onto the castle floor. Meta-Knight waved his passengers forward. "This way. Watch your step". He walked up the staircase, with Justin following suit. Dedede quickly bumbled his way up the stairs. "I want you to clean this mess up! And make sure we have central heating in here or it's going to be cold for all of us!" He yelled out to his Dees as he boarded the ship. The bridge quickly retracted, as did the bay doors. With a roar, the Halberd broke out of the hover and soared away from Castle Dedede. This caused another torrent of gale force winds to blow through the throne room. In the awnings of the window stood multiple, bewildered waddle dees.


End file.
